


Chin Up Champ

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: When May confirms Brendan's suspicions about the public watching Hoenn's popular couple he feels like wallowing in embarrassment. Luckily Steven knows how to comfort Brendan.





	Chin Up Champ

Brendan always thought what he had with Steven was a good thing. After coming back from capturing Deoxys they decided to pursue a relationship. Well, it was actually Steven, who fortunately for Brendan, asked him out. And it was going swimmingly, though when they went out Brendan always had a suspicion that eyes were on them, but he chose to ignore it. Steven was an eye catcher anyway.

Except it wasn't Steven who they were eyeing it was the both of them, which Brendan soon finds out to his dismay. He knows that by now everyone is familiar with him being the new champion and the fact that he's Hoenn’s savior, but that wasn't what interested the public eye anymore apparently.

“Hey Brendan, you're quite popular nowadays, makes me feel like I'm getting behind!” May exclaimed one day, as they hung out in her bedroom. After taking a break from traveling May thought it'd be a good idea to meet up once or more a week. And who was Brendan to deny a request from his best friend? He'd like to spend more time with Wally as well, but since his younger rival was busy with Battle Mansion the champion decided not to interrupt his training. 

“When you complete the Hoenn Dex I'm sure you'll just be as popular.” Brendan grinned at May who seemed to ponder on that idea as half her upper body hung off the bed. “But what brought that on?”

“It's something I saw recently- and hey don't sit like that you're gonna fall.” May crossed her arms, scolding him on leaning back in her desk chair, with only two chair legs balancing him. 

“Says the girl who could hit her head at any moment.” Brendan had to bite back a laugh when May stuck a tongue out at his reasoning before sliding off the bed and searching under it. 

“Let's see.. Aha!” May grinned when she found a magazine, which didn't interest Brendan as much. He rose a brow as she furiously flipped through the pages, not stopping until she found the page she was looking for.

The strange, cheerful attitude May had from a simple magazine had Brendan suspicious, not knowing what the big deal about a single page was. That was until she got close enough for the trainer to see and in result had him toppling over in the chair. 

“Tsk, see I told you that you'd fall.” Instead of helping him out, May plopped down on the floor in front of Brendan and extended the article out to him. After he was done rubbing his head from the impact he sat up and let his gaze rest on the magazine with a cringe.

“Hoenn’s favorite couple spotted on the outskirts of Slateport City.” A blush started to rise in Brendan's face as he read aloud the article, staring at the picture of him and Steven sharing ice cream under a shaded table. It was even more embarrassing to see than read due to Steven looking fondly at Brendan, who was smiling as the silver haired dreamboat fed him. 

“That was last week on Route 109 are you kidding me.” Brendan groaned, hiding his face behind May’s Pichu doll. The beach wasn't that much of a private place, he knew this, but apparently it wasn't safe from stuff like  _ this  _ to happen.

“I've got more if you want to-” 

“ _ No _ .” Brendan's voice was muffled by the Pichu, until he was able to move the doll down on his lap. “Why do you even save those?” He's not sure if he wanted an answer, but he was getting one anyway. 

“Because I support  _ Hoenn’s favorite couple _ .” May grinned, pulling Brendan's hat down over his eyes. The champion let out a huff as he adjusted his hat. He knew she was teasing him at the time, but he did know she was happy for the couple anyway. Brendan just wasn't aware she was saving magazines of them, and wasn't sure if she was keeping them for the support or to tease and embarrass him.

With this newfound knowledge Brendan isn't sure if it's best he found out or if he was fine living in ignorant bliss.   
  


*****  
  
**

“Brendan! What a pleasant surprise, I thought you were spending time with your friend today? Please come in before you get soaked.” Despite the confusion Steven held his door open anyway, smiling as Brendan entered his home with a wince at the mention of May. 

“Oh, that. We ended it kind of short, I hit my head is all.” Brendan let out a small sigh and took his hat and shoes off as Steven shut the door. 

“Oh?” Steven sounded more amused than worried, kicking the door shut and examining Brendan. He tilted his head as if he didn't see any bumps and surprised Brendan by kissing the trainer’s forehead.

The brunette closed his eyes at the soft contact and peaked an eye open when Steven backed away looking satisfied. 

“I actually hit the back of my head, but thank you.” Brendan smiled towards the former champion as he took a seat on the couch. Even though he practically came over without warning Steven didn't mind. Either Steven was too much of a gentleman to excuse Brendan or just loved spending as much time as he could with the new champion. Brendan liked to think it was the latter.

“If you’d prefer I could give you a kiss on your bump?” Steven laughed softly, holding out a glass of lemonade, which Brendan took eagerly while he sat down next to the brunette. Even though it was raining it didn’t stop the hot temperature on Mossdeep City. Brendan swore he saw steaming coming from the ground before he got to Steven’s.   
  
“I’m fine, thanks.” Brendan took a sip from his glass and it wasn’t until then that he realized he might be imposing on Steven. “I’m not.. Interrupting anything, am I?” The trainer asked unsure.    
  
“Of course not, you never do. I was just cleaning up the place, though I was done with that an hour ago. And you should know you are  _ always  _ welcomed here.” Steven finished softly, letting his free hand run gently through Brendan’s hair. The champion leaned into the touch, scooting closer.    
  
“However you do seem troubled, did something happen?” Always the observant one. It was hard to get anything past Steven, probably why Brendan could never have a poker face around him or in general.

“.. Hey Steven, how do you put up with the paparazzi?” Instead of answering Steven’s question Brendan decided to ask his own. It was probably rude, but he’s sure Steven would piece together what’s bothering him since he didn’t ask the question completely out of the blue.    
  
“ _ That _ ? Well I could see how that would be troubling for you.” Brendan furrowed his brows when he heard Steven let out a laugh, who decided to hide his smile behind his hand with an apologetic look. “Sorry, that was rude of me. I suppose it is more troubling to you, since I’ve grown up with that kind of attention for years now. I got used to it, and even if I’m aware of others being around I choose to ignore them.”    
  
“Don’t you get embarrassed by doing er.. ‘Lovey dovey’ stuff with me in public?” Brendan refused to meet Steven’s gaze by the honesty of the question and felt cold rings against his cheek, caressing it. The fingers moved to push a strand of hair behind his ear.    
  
“They say you should take pride and joy in the things you love. It’s why I’m not afraid to talk about my interest in a variety of minerals, and it’s why I’m not afraid to be openly affectionate with you.” Steven hummed, kissing the corner of Brendan’s lips and smiling once the younger trainer managed a smile himself. 

“When you put it like that, then I guess there isn’t much to be worried about.” The fact that Steven could always find the bright side or a way out of any situation was one thing Brendan loved about him. There was a list of things to love about the rock expert. “And I love you too.” Brendan decided to cool off his burning face by chugging the glass of lemonade Steven gave to him. From the corner of his eyes he could see a look similar to the loving gaze Steven tended to give him on a daily basis.    
  
“If you’d like we could stay in the rest of the evening. I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea of cuddling on the couch or bed.” It wasn’t like they could go out anyway, even though Brendan felt a surge of confidence, but laying next to Steven sounded ideal.    
  
For now he’d enjoy the indoor time with Steven, away from anyway onlookers. There was nothing to worry about when they were together. Well, besides the magazines under May’s bed, but that was more-so something Brendan could get over in the future.    
  
He’s sure if Steven knew about it he’d laugh or take interest in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Got the sudden Steven/Brendan feels, so why not? Thanks for reading!


End file.
